


Revelations

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Milt gets reassigned, Russ is not sure how he feels about it.
Relationships: Russ Agnew/Milt Chamberlain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this fic! ♥

“So who was the suit?” Russ asked as he barged into Milt’s office.

Milt’s jaw tightened as he squeezed his chair’s armrests, and then he swivelled around to face the detective, his service smile in place. “That was the Deputy Director of the FBI,” he explained as he stood. “I am being reassigned.” 

Russ’ jaw actually dropped open and his mind scrambled for a response as he watched Milt fasten his suit jacket’s button and then rounded his desk. “Are you leaving right now?” he demanded as he followed the agent.

Milt scoffed as he crossed the hallway and opened the door to the detective’s bullpen, pausing only to say: “Don’t worry Russell, I’ll be gone by the end of the day.” And then the agent was through the door and striding towards Guz’s office.

Russ stood staring at the door that Milt hadn’t held open for him, his mind unable to move on from that fact.

“Detective Agnew?” Milt’s assistant asked, touching him lightly on the shoulder. “Is everything alright?” 

Russ stared at her a moment and then stepped away. “Yeah,” he said, grinning despite the nausea rolling through his stomach. “Why wouldn’t it be? The Boy Scout is finally leaving.” 

Russ didn’t wait for a response from her instead he made for the front door, uncaring that he had left his phone and gun on his desk.

\---

3 days later…

“You’re still here,” Russ stated as he stared at Milt.

“You thought I’d leave when you were missing?” Milt asked, tucking his hands into his suit pants as he stood awkwardly beside Russ’ hospital bed.

“Well, yeah. It’s what I would have done.” Russ watched as Milt flinched at his words, and then try to recompose himself.

“Well then Detective,” Milt said as he straightened. “I’m glad the FBI could assist in locating you and I wish you a speedy recovery.” Milt nodded formally and then turned to leave the room.

“Wait,” Russ blurted out, shoving his bedding aside. 

“What are you doing?” Milt said, rushing over to push at Russ' shoulders so that he would lay back down. “You’re not supposed to get up!”

Russ complied easily but brought his hands up to hold onto Milt, keeping him close. “Don’t go,” he said, holding on tighter.

“I -” Milt turned his face away and cleared his throat. “I’ve been given orders.”

“Fuck their orders,” Russ said vehemently. “We need you here.”

“No,” Milt said, shaking his head. “The Battle Creek Police Department, specifically their Detectives, are fine officers of the law-”

“Shut the fuck up Milt,” Russ said. cutting the other man off. “I just spent two days locked up in a tiny room with nothing to do but think, and I Don’t. Want. You. To Go.”

“Russ,” Milt said softly, staring at him as if he’d never seen him before.

Russ hesitantly released his hold on one of Milt’s arms and lightly touched Milt’s face. “Remember that thing Holly told me?”

“No,” Milt said, staring at Russ with big eyes. “You wouldn’t tell me what she said.”

“She told me to do this,” Russ explained as he slowly brought his lips to Milt’s. It wasn’t much of a kiss, just Russ lightly pressing his lips to Milt’s, but the important part was that Milt didn’t pull away.

“Russ?” Milt whispered as the other man pulled away.

“ **I** need you here Milt,” Russ confessed, and then released his hold on Milt. 

Milt sighed as he closed his eyes, and then buried his face in Russ’ chest. “I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t,” Russ said determinedly, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Milt’s head. “We’ll figure everything out, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the read! ♥ If you notice any mistakes or think I need to add a tag or change the rating, let me know.


End file.
